Brought up that way
by MxM's Lovers
Summary: Song-fic basado en esa canción de Taylor Swift. No pairing. Mención Uk x Fem!France por ahí, pero es más Padre-Hija entre Arthur y Emily (Fem!USA).¿Quieres llorar? Creo que estas en el lugar indicado(?), per favore, hazme el favor de darme tu humilde opinión.


_Bueno pues, aquí vengo con un onee-shot depresivo, ¿Qué puedo decir? Taylor Swift me inspira y esta idea surgió por el nombre de la niña de la canción (?)._

**_Disclaimer: _**_Hetalia no me pertenece, todo es de Himaruya Hidekaz y la canción de Taylor Swift. Ya quisiera que fuera algo mio(?)._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

**_Emily viene de la escuela, toma la mano de su padre._**

Una pequeña rubia de ojos azules con una mochila colgada a la espalda estaba corriendo en dirección al hombre que la aguardaba fuera de la escuela, sus cejas dejaban en claro de quién se trataba y la chiquilla se acercó para tomar su mano. Si, él era su padre.

**_Él dice: "Pequeña, ¿Qué te pasa?"_**

_**Ella dice: "Por favor, no me hagas volver ahí otra vez…"**_

Iban caminando tomados de la mano, Arthur notaba a su hija mucho más callada que de costumbre, incluso lucía un poco decaída, no entendía y tenía un presentimiento muy malo acerca de esto por lo que decidió preguntar.

—¿Qué sucede Emily?

—Yo… No quiero volver a la escuela…

Murmuró cabizbaja la rubia, Arthur la miró sorprendido, ¿A que venía eso? Era una interrogante que no tendría respuesta a menos que dijera directamente que le pasaba.

_**Ella dijo: "Deseo que haya una manera de detenerlos"**_

Allí fue cuando Kirkland lo comprendió todo, no cabía en su asombro. La pequeña de ojos azules siempre había sido sociable y muy sonriente, sentía deseos de golpear a todos esos malditos que se atrevían a ponerle una mano encima o señalarla, pero era irracional puesto que se trataba de niños.

_Entonces el conduce hasta la oficina principal y dice: "Yo no la traje aquí para que ellos pudieran humillarla"…_

Estaba molesto con todos, repartía gritos por toda la oficina del director. Esque el tipo era un inútil y no era capaz de ver que su pequeña estaba sufriendo, su querida Emily se estaba marchitando poco a poco y el idiota a cargo de la institución no hacía nada.

—¡Esto no puede seguir así, maldita sea!

_**Vivo toda mi maldita vida para ver a esa pequeña niña sonreír.**_

—Cálmese, le aseguro que pondremos un alto en cuanto podamos.

—¡Esque no es cuando puedan, tiene que ser ahora!

Exclamaba desesperado por atención el padre de la niña, nadie lo entendía. Necesitaba ayuda ahora, no "en cuanto pudieran", eso era ser desgraciado en su opinión, toda su vida giraba en torno a la pequeña norteamericana que habían adoptado hace muchos años, pero que era la luz de sus ojos.

_**"**__**Así que, ¿Por qué las lágrimas se deslizan por esa dulce cara?"**_

—¡Yo la traje a este lugar por su alto prestigio!

—Y lo hay-…

—¡No es cierto, si fuera así Emily no lloraría!

Trataba de calmarse con las pocas fuerzas de voluntad que aún tenía presentes, que no eran muchas pero ayudaban a no golpear al hombre frente a él, que osino las cosas se tornarían aún peores.

_**"**__**Ella no fue traída para eso…"**_

Salió del despacho vuelto una furia, no había forma de hacer entender a ese hombre que las cosas no se calmarían por si solas ni mucho menos después de un tiempo, solo empeorarían. Gruñó por lo bajo yendo a buscar a su niña, si no podían hacerlo en la escuela entonces el sería el que la protegería a cualquier precio.

—Vamos Em, se nos está haciendo tarde.

Hizo una pequeña sonrisa que fue medianamente correspondida por la americana, y tomaron sus manos para emprender camino a casa tras la discusión que obviamente el inglés no mencionaría a su hija.

_**Emily llega tarde a casa otra vez, él ve al chico marcharse.**_

La rubia tocó la puerta de su casa, nuevamente estaba metida en líos con esos niños y llegaba fuera del horario que debería a su residencia ya que la mantenían ocupada con sus constantes abusos e insultos que ella intentaba con todas sus fuerzas ignorar.

Arthur mordió su labio inferior con impotencia al ver a ese pequeño largarse con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, acompañado por el lloroso de Emily. Apretó los puños para no salir corriendo y terminar matando al mocoso que se había atrevido a hacer semejante atrocidad con su niña, pero primero preguntaría a ella.

—¿Qué pasó Emily?

_**Oh, pero algo ha cambiado esta vez… Ella no tiene mucho que decir.**_

—No es nada papi, ya sabes… Lo mismo.

Respondió la niña, el labio le temblaba por las incontenibles ganas de llorar que la azotaban de repente, pero ella era fuerte. No se tenía permitido dejar que le afectaran esas cosas, no quería preocupar aún más a su protector.

Mientras que Kirkland pensaba que no estaba absolutamente bien lo que hacía la chica, se agachó a su altura y le apoyó la cabeza en su hombro, besó su frente con suavidad, dedicándole algunos "todo está bien" de paso.

_**Ella dijo: "Lo intento, pero hay algunas cosas que yo no haré"**_

—Esque… Intento que me acepten pero…

Sorbió la nariz, el abrazo le había afectado y unas pequeñas lagrimas rebeldes habían logrado su camino por las regordetas mejillas de la rubia a medida que ella intentaba detenerlas.

—… Hay cosas que no quiero hacer.

El precio de la amistad de esos chiquillos era bastante alto, ella no quería hacer esas cosas y porque se negaba seguía sola. Pero está bien, ella era una heroína ¿no? Y las heroínas nunca lloraban, eran fuertes y soportaban todo tipo de dolor.

_**Y a través de las lágrimas ella dijo: "No podría hacerte eso a ti"**_

Entonces el abrazo de ambos se volvió un poco más fuerte, Arthur no quería, pero le era inevitable llorar junto con la pequeña; odiaba por sobre toda las cosas verla triste. Se supone que ella tenía que sonreír, ser feliz. Acarició suavemente las hebras doradas que caían en la cabeza de su hija, tomó algo de distancia y sonrió quitando los mechones del rostro lloroso.

—Hey em… Sonríe.

Dijo intentando retener la tristeza de su querida niña, limpiaba con los pulgares la salada agua que entorpecía el rostro de la rubiecita; soltó una pequeña risa para ver que ella no sintiera de nuevo las ganas de llorar, funcionó porque la menor mostró una suave sonrisa "made in USA".

_**Y él dijo: "Yo no te traje aquí para que el pudiera hacer que te rindas."**_

—No escuches las palabras de ese idiota.

Intentó reconfortar a la niña, no soportaba verla en ese estado. Con solo ver las lágrimas en esa linda carita su corazón de oprimía dolorosamente, como si alguien estuviese estrujándolo con fuerza. La menor asintió, aunque sabía era una mera promesa vacía, pero lo intentaría, como había estado haciendo todos estos días.

_**"**__**Toma ese inocente corazón, y guárdalo afuera."**_

—¿Y si vuelve?

—Pues yo te protejo.

Un pequeño pacto que sabían no funcionaria, él tenía trabajo; ella tenía que asistir a la escuela. Pero al menos funcionaba para aliviar un poco la angustia de su corazón. No quería que un alma tan inocente como era la de Emily se fuera a la basura por unos niñatos malcriados que la excluían salvo para molestarla, era simplemente un desperdicio para un corazón tan puro como era el de la americana.

_**"**__**Vivo toda mi maldita vida para ver a mi pequeña niña sonreír, así que no dejes que nadie arrebate eso, no fuiste traída para eso."**_

Si, estaba solo… Desde hace tiempo lo único que ahí tenía era a su niña, el ángel de sus ojos, la alegría de su vida. Podría no ser el mejor padre del mundo, pero amaba a Emily con toda su alma, el daría todo y mucho más por solo ver feliz a su norteamericana favorita. Ella era su mundo y no dejaría que la trataran como basura.

—No dejes que pase eso…

Murmuró más que nada para sí mismo, mirando como ahora la rubiecita estaba haciendo su tarea muy concentrada, o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba. Suspiró mirando al suelo, no consideraría su vida una muy difícil, pero si había tenido muchos dolores a lo largo de ella. No era justo, ¿Por qué querían también arrebatarle las sonrisas que hacían su día?.

_**El teléfono suena en una noche lluviosa, Dice: "Es el oficial Tate"**_

Alzó sus dos tupidas cejas, preguntándose porque lo llamaban desde una oficina de policías, dejó los papeles del trabajo a un lado para poder concentrarse mejor en la siniestra llamada de la cual no entendía a que venía. Sin embargo, antes de que el oficial dijera nada el ya tenía un presentimiento horrible.

—¿Qué sucedió?

Se atrevió a preguntar con la voz temblorosa, esperaba que se hubieran equivocado de numero u fuera alguna broma de mal gusto, pero todo se esfumó con solo las palabras del oficial. El teléfono cayó al suelo y Arthur salió corriendo de la casa, sin importarle tomar llaves o cerrar como es debido.

_**Dijo: "Señor, hubo un accidente… Es mejor que se dé prisa".**_

Corría desesperadamente, ya había aparcado el auto y estaba frente al hospital recuperando el aliento. Sentía la vista nublada, sin nombrar el horrible nudo en su garganta; entró al lugar preguntando desesperado por su pequeña. Estaba en emergencias, aún no podía entrar puesto que seguían revisando con desenfreno todos los médicos a la niña.

—Emily… ¿¡Qué demonios fue lo que sucedió?!

Estaba molesto, triste, desesperado… Dirigió su pregunta al oficial que en esos momentos se encontraba hablando con el médico de urgencias que había llegado de la ambulancia. Ambos adultos prestaron atención al rubio que exigía explicaciones, el semblante serio de la sala no se iba bajo ningún justificado, todos estaban en silencio sin saber que hacer o que decir.

_**"**__**Un conductor borracho se saltó un desnivel, Y Emily… Ella se está yendo."**_

No pudo mucho con la noticia, tomó asiento en las sillas que estaban fuera de la sala de emergencias y apoyó los codos en las rodillas mientras que jalaba fuertemente de sus hebras doradas, evitando así derramar las lágrimas que ya le obstaculizaban la visión desde que recibió la noticia.

El nudo en su garganta se comenzaba a hacer más fuerte y él se veía incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera una pequeña cinta de los recuerdos que tuvo junto a la familia… Su familia. Un lastimero sollozo se escapó de su garganta, intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no llorar; necesitaba estar bien porque, Emily despertaría pronto ¿verdad?, hace unos minutos le indicaron que luego de la curación la niña había accedido a un coma.

_**Él dice "Dios, yo no la traje aquí para verla partir."**_

Sentía como si alguien estuviese jugando al futbol con su corazón, dolía mucho. Por no mencionar que tenía ganas de arrancárselo y pisarlo por ser tan hijo de puta al muy maldito, aunque eso más lo haría con Dios si lo tuviera en frente. La desesperación lo hacía blasfemar hasta por los codos, suerte que estaba en un lugar vacío, de lo contrario lo tacharían de loco. Bueno… Poco importaba ahora lo que pensara la gente.

—God… ¿¡Why?!

Se exasperaba ante cada minuto que su niña estaba en coma, era como un terrible Deja-vú que lo perseguía. ¿Sería como ella? ¡No! No podía terminar así, ella era la razón de su vida, tenía que ser fuerte. Era su heroína, ella siempre dijo que quería ser como uno de los súper héroes de las películas, y en Hollywood el personaje nunca muere… A pesar de eso, esto no era los ángeles.

_**"**__**Casi muero el día que… Pusieron a su madre en la tumba."**_

Entonces ESOS recuerdos vinieron a su mente, suspiró. Su amada Francesca, podía ser fastidiosa y molesta pero, la amaba con todas sus fuerzas. Se contuvo el tiempo que pudo hacerlo, más ante estos recuerdos las lágrimas salieron a flote en poco tiempo y los hipidos acompañados de una respiración irregular no se hicieron de rogar. ¿Querían quitarle todo lo que tenía?, primero le quitaron a su esposa… Ahora querían llevarse a su hija.

—Aún no es tiempo de que se vaya contigo, my love…

Murmuró entrecortadamente, sentía las palabras de más pero al mismo tiempo quería dejar en claro que su pequeña no se iría con su madre. Al menos no por ahora, aún quedaban cosas que debía hacer como pequeña. Un nuevo ataque de ira, maldijo a ese ebrio hijo de puta que no tuvo cuidado, pateó todo lo que tuvo en frente, incluso golpeó la pobre pared que culpa de nada tenía.

_**"**__**La única cosa que me mantuvo con vida, fue la sonrisa de esa pequeña niña."**_

Las imágenes de la muerte de Francesca se acumulaban en su memoria, lo mal que lo había pasado después de eso. No quería ver a nadie, se había vuelto a encerrar en sí mismo, sabía que estaba mal, tenía una hija por la cual velar, una que se había quedado sin madre ese mismo día.

Varias personas intentaron hacerle ver que no podía preocuparse solo por su mismo bienestar, luego de un tiempo lo comprendió. La única forma en la que pudo soportar el dolor que le provocó la muerte de su amada pervertida fue ver todos los días la resplandeciente sonrisa de Emily, la cual a pesar de estar triste se esforzaba para decir un "estoy bien", ella si era fuerte.

_**"**__**Así que por favor, no me arrebates eso."**_

Pasó por la ira, la desesperación, la tristeza, para después llegar a las suplicas. No se consideraba una persona creyente, pero en situaciones como esta Dios era lo único que le daba una pizca de esperanza. Lloró y rogó durante mucho tiempo, sin embargo no pasaba nada. Emily seguía en coma, ya estaba amaneciendo, Arthur se mordió el labio inferior sintiéndose patético, sin embargo era su hija y la amaba más que nada en el mundo.

Se levantó de su lugar a las afueras del hospital, admiró un poco el crepúsculo y frunció el ceño mirando hacia el cielo. Ya eran suficientes suplicas, si eso no funcionaba entonces tendría que probar suerte y amenazar a todo aquel ser existente o ficticio que intentara hacerse con la vida de su pequeña.

_**"**__**No dejaré que se la lleven, No fue traída para eso."**_

No, si Dios quería jugar al malo entonces él también lo haría. No dejaría que se llevaran a la rubiecita de sus ojos, con determinación entró al recinto, estaba nervioso. No había visto a la niña luego de que saliera de emergencias, tragó saliva al mirar el letrero de UCI –Unidad de cuidados intensivos-. Jamás se imaginó que tendría que estar nuevamente en ese lugar.

Fue directamente a la habitación dónde le ubicaron a la pequeña, esperó unos segundos y abrió finalmente la puerta, tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar pero no importaba, sintió una punzada fuerte en el corazón al notar el mal estado en que se encontraba su chiquita. Tomó asiento sumamente cuidadoso a un lado de su camilla, y miró directamente la lastimada cara de la rubia que ahora tenía una venda algo ensangrentada a lo largo de su frentecita además de unos magullones feos en sus mejillas.

—Emi…

Susurró quitando algunos mechones que caían en el rostro de la menor, lentamente acercó su mano hacia la más pequeña que cabe decir estaba conectada a muchas máquinas. Su mano temblaba por el pulso acelerado pero finalmente apoyó su mano sobre la manita de su niña, esa manita ahora pálida y rasposa, que solía ser cálida y suave.

_**Él se apoya en la cama del hospital…**_

Estuvo un buen rato ocupándose de acariciar la mano que tenía bajo la suya, el tiempo de su visita era ilimitado mientras que no necesitara atención médica. Se encontraba perdido en divagaciones y pensamientos, tanto así que no se dio cuenta de cuando uno de los pequeños dedos se movió, correspondiendo al tacto de la mano inglesa. Al darse cuenta abrió lo más grande que pudo sus ojos y sobresaltado movió su cabeza hacía dónde estaba el rostro de la norteamericana.

—E-Emily…

No se lo podía creer, una felicidad que jamás creyó volver a sentir se apoderó de todo su ser y las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos, cayendo casi enseguida en una persecución de muchas más.

_**Emily abre los ojos.**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Y pues, ¿Qué tal? Me gustaría saber su opinión por medio de un review, ¿Las hice llorar? ¿No tengo talento? ¿Las hice perder su tiempo? ¿Hice muchas rimas?, en fin, gracias por leer si esque lo hiciste u,u_


End file.
